


临界（伪4P）

by XIAONING



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Captain America - Freeform, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M, Top Tony Stark, 铁盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIAONING/pseuds/XIAONING
Summary: 伪4P全肉小车一辆





	临界（伪4P）

对于性事，美国队长并不抵触，反正他也沉溺其中，即使只是发泄情绪，或是舒缓压力。令他抵触的，是无休止境，不知餍足的恋人。而且，花样四出，总将他折腾得很惨，被逼着高潮，逼着面对被赐予的极乐情欲。

钢铁侠似乎很乐于让美国队长堕落……无论是哪一个钢铁侠，哪一个美国队长。将美国的英雄扯落云端，堕落到他身边，亲吻那张被情欲布满的脸孔，然后将他操进床单里，让他高潮，让他满足。

Steve瞳孔收缩了下，不敢置信地看见镜子另一边的自己，伸出舌尖舔了舔嘴角，看着他的眼神极其挑衅。另一个美国队长的身体几乎贴在镜面上，身后的男人在动，在吻他的背，那张染上情潮的脸，明显是被干爽了。

“Tony……”Steve想双手撑着镜面，刚想离开，结果身后男人，阴茎一个深挺，将他从新撞到了镜面上。

“怎么了？”Tony的声音带着恶意，俯身去吻Steve的后颈，“自己也不认识了吗？”

阴茎深埋在肉穴里，不知道是否因为看到了另一个宇宙的自己，这位美国队长被操得发热的肉壁死死地咬着他。

“你这混蛋……”不同于镜子里，另一个明显很享受的自己，Steve被那根不知餍足的阴茎顶得直拧眉。每次那玩意挤压过敏感点时，  
Steve总会向镜子靠前一分。两位美国队长的身高一样，红肿挺立的乳尖隔着镜子撞到了一起，冰冷的镜面撩拨着那颗肉粒，将它压  
得平扁。奇异的触感，让他们有种正在被镜子里的自己舔弄的错觉。

身前阴茎翘得老高，顶端冒出来的水珠将柱身沾湿，跟着Tony撞击的动作，一下下地磨蹭着镜面，将镜面弄得湿哒哒的。Steve低头，看见镜子里的另一个自己，同样在用阴茎磨蹭着镜子，仿佛像是在强奸这面镜子的举动，看起来色情极了。

“Honey。”Tony双手握着Steve的腰，像是上了马达似的，下下强硬地划过敏感点，撞到深处，“抬头看看。”

“呃……”Steve下意识地抬头，入眼的却是那张自己，正在享受着极乐欢愉的脸。他或许有呻吟，呼出的热浪仿佛就喷在他脸上，完全  
沉溺在肉欲中。那具躯体，被身后的男人干得染上红潮。

“Honey，你的表情真好。”Tony俯身，吻他的肩膀，轻轻咬了咬，再用舌尖去刺激那道齿痕。手伸到前面，握着他的阴茎，上下撸动起来。

“那不是我……”Steve挺直了腰，大腿的肌肉僵硬得抽搐。被逼着看另一个宇宙的自己被干，比被逼着对着镜中的自己被干更加劲爆。

“真想不到，你居然会有这种表情，Rogers。”镜子另一边的钢铁侠，在看到那张极力忍耐的脸时，有点惊讶。

“想干他吗？”Rogers勾起嘴角，肉穴被操得酥麻，又软又热。快感从尾椎往上窜，让他头皮发麻。

“不是正在干吗？”Stark加快了抽插的速度，粗暴地去撞击敏感点，让肉壁收缩，加紧自己的阴茎。

“那一位看起来……比你温柔多了。”即使正在被干得欲仙欲死，这位美国队长依然不忘记挑衅自己的情人。

“看来不喂饱你，哪天真的跑出去找人干你那发浪的身体。”Stark伸手压着Rogers的后颈，粗暴地将他压在镜子上。

Rogers看着那张涨红，与自己相似却极力忍耐快感的脸，忽然伸出舌尖，碰了碰镜面。像是在舔舐着Steve的脸，Steve被Tony压着腰，那玩意还在他的肉穴里横冲直撞，自己阴茎的顶端则被男人的拇指摩擦着，极乐的快感扩散至四肢八骸。

逐渐被干的失神的美国队长，回应般主动靠近了那面镜子，嘴唇碰触到镜面。两个一模一样，全身赤裸的男人，像是隔着一块透明玻璃接吻般，更别说身后还有人在死命地干着他们。

脑子里淫秽的画面让Steve面红耳赤，却也在暗骂着身后那混球。然后他看见镜子里的Rogers被拉离，不一会，一条腿脚被抬起，整个背部抵在了镜子上。Steve有点愕然，可这时，Tony却将他的背部压下来。

弓着身体的Steve，视线刚好看见那根阴茎在肉穴里进出的画面。被干得湿哒哒的穴口，不知羞耻地一开一合，夹紧挽留。联想到自己身后，正在被干的画面，Steve被刺激得闭上眼睛。

Rogers似乎是被操得射出来了，另一位钢铁侠的腹部上，有些许白色的痕迹。Steve的肉穴开始痉挛，连同臀部肌肉也绷紧起来，大腿彷如抽搐地疼痛，Tony知道他要高潮了。

临界的疯狂顶弄，撞击，阴茎毫无章节地挤压，让两位美国队长同事高潮了。

“Honey……”Tony亲昵地去亲吻着Steve的背，握着他阴茎的手湿哒哒的，精液从指缝间滴出，深埋在肉穴的阴茎几乎被痉挛的肉壁夹  
断。

“希望你满意。”Stark笑说。

“还早着呢。”Rogers吻上了自己的情人。


End file.
